


Finding Steel and Moon

by Tamiraina



Series: Шиноби не обещают [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Генма не ожидал, что его искупление придет в виде двух бездомных сирот.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma & Hagane Kotetsu & Kamizuki Izumo, Shiranui Genma/Shizune (minor)
Series: Шиноби не обещают [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Его искупление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Steele and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907149) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor). 



> Предупреждение: упоминание жестокого обращения с детьми и пренебрежение после теракта, а также кошмары, вызванные травмами. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны при чтении.
> 
> Это сайд-стори к серии “Шиноби не обещают”. Это часть того мира, но можно читать отдельно.  
> Если кому интересно, по срокам это совпадает с главами 2-4 “Фрагментарных заверений”.

Впервые он заметил их через три недели после нападения Кьюби на Коноху. Пара изможденных детей, таких же грязных и обессиленных, как и он сам, но по совершенно другим причинам. У Генмы сжалось сердце только от одного их вида. Так же, как и он сам, эти двое были сломлены и потеряны.

Генма позволил себе потеряться за безликой маской АНБУ, позволил вине —  _ потере  _ — за Минато-саму уничтожить себя. Даже когда Сандайме-сама выдал ему первую миссию после катастрофы, Генма уже потерялся.

Потерялся в собственных неудачах, в воспоминаниях, которые часто посещали его, когда он бодрствовал.

Йондайме пошел на большой риск, взяв шестнадцатилетнего пацана в свою охрану. Чернила еще были свежи на его назначении как токубецу-джонина, когда он получил вызов. Личный вызов от своего Хокаге — Намикадзе Минато.

Он был до смерти напуган, особенно когда предложение было озвучено ему, Намиаши Райдо и Татами Иваши. Если Генма был подростком, то Иваши был совсем ребенком. Чунин был слишком молод, с еще по-детски пухлым лицом — крошечный сгусток энергии, едва доходящий Генме до плеча. Один из тех юных гениев, о которых все шепчутся.

Всем телохранителям Минато-самы не было еще восемнадцати. У Генмы голова пошла кругом, когда он понял это. Конечно, были кандидаты и получше, более подходящие на такую высокую должность, чем они, чем он. Генма до сих пор не знал, что Минато-сама разглядел в каждом из них.

В конце концов, это не имело значения. Один взгляд в добрые голубые глаза — и Генма поверил. Он будет защищать своего лидера — своего доброго, бескорыстного,  _ ужасающего  _ Хокаге — даже ценой своей жизни.

Только он не справился.

Едва прошел год работы — и Минато-сама погиб, его жена погибла, его сын осиротел, а его деревня уничтожена.

Генма не сделал то, что должен был сделать. Он облажался, подвел единственного человека, который, кроме его чудесного ангела Шизуне, искренне в него верил. Кого он обманывает?  _ Я никогда не был достаточно хорош. _ Сандайме-сама вернул своих старых телохранителей, так что Генма затерялся в АНБУ. Маска Кицунэ стала искуплением для его ужасных неудач.

Что хорошего в том, что шиноби не может выполнять свою работу?

Еда ощущалась свинцовым вкусом на языке, голода не было. Все это время он ел ради Шизуне, ради Райдо, ради Иваши, который прилип к ним после катастрофы, как потерявшийся щенок. И из-за обеспокоенных взглядов его друзей, которые они бросали на него, когда думали, что он не видит. Вина грызла его, раздирала изнутри, преследовала и днем, и ночью. Он не мог подолгу спать. Когда он спал, Минато-сама стоял перед ним залитый кровью и с зияющей дырой в груди.

Она ручьем стекала по подбородку, искажая некогда добрую улыбку — такая красная, красная, красная...

... Генма просыпался с криком, каждый раз царапая лицо. Райдо был рядом,  _ всегда рядом _ , чтобы убрать его руки и пощечиной привести его в сознание.

— Соберись, — слышал он сквозь панику, туманом застилающую разум. — Ты слишком многим нужен, чтобы прямо сейчас потерять разум, Ген. Мы шиноби, мы справимся.

В каком аду он бы был без своих друзей? Без писем Шизуне? Без Иваши, который смотрел на него через дверной проем, напуганный и всегда обеспокоенный.

Он бы все отдал, чтобы Шизуне сейчас была рядом.

Так что он собрал себя из осколков, крепко сцепив их вместе решительными действиями Райдо, словами Шизуне и беспокойством в юных зеленых глазах Иваши. Он будет нужен. Он не знал, кому и зачем, но он собирался быть к этому готовым, когда предоставится возможность.

Его шанс на искупление, на спасение.

Генма не ожидал, что этот шанс придет к нему в виде двух бездомных сирот.

С букетом лилий в руках, он сражался с самим собой за каждый шаг к мемориалу в тот день. С похоронами уже было покончено. Все потерянные души были зарыты в безжалостную землю. Оставшимся в живых оставалось только собирать обломки, чтобы восстановить деревню и некое подобие нормальной жизни.

Он не был единственным, кто потерял того, кого любил. Те, кто потерял всю семью. даже называли его счастливчиком. Черт, Генма оплакивал того, по кому скорбела вся деревня. Йондайме Хокаге. Их бесстрашный, бескорыстный лидер. Вот только для него Минато-сама был гораздо большим, чем просто титул. Он был человеком, который пускал слюни на официальные документы, после того, как вырубился за рабочим столом. Человеком, который постоянно бился коленом об угол в одном и том же месте. Ботаником, который с энтузиазмом закапывался в учебники по фуиндзюцу. Старшим братом, у которого всегда было доброе слово, ободряющая улыбка или нежное прикосновение. Человеком, которого он подвел больше всего. 

_ Человеком, который был его самой большой неудачей. _

И все же, как сказал Райдо, он был нужен. Причины, почему он остановился, жались около Мемориала. Сидя на коленях и обхватив друг друга тонкими руками. Дрожащие и грязные; грязь и засохшая кровь покрывала их рваную одежду, которая явно видела лучшие дни. Они были такими грязными, что он не мог сказать, какого цвета их волосы. 

_ Гремлины _ , — выдал беспомощно его мозг, —  _ они похожи на маленьких грязных гремлинов. _

Дети говорили тихими, слабыми голосами, не заметив его приближения. Что, вероятно, было из-за истощения и голода. Последние несколько недель у них явно не было безопасного места для отдыха, не говоря уже о еде или ванне. 

— Все будет хорошо, Изумо. Мы просто спрячемся и будем ждать, — сказал один другому, — а потом все будет хорошо.

Генма откинул челку с лица:

— Если это ваш план, то вы плохо справились с тем, чтобы спрятаться. 

Его голос звучал слишком устало даже для его собственных ушей. Усталость тянула его конечности к земле, казалось, что она доходит до самой глубины души. Неважно, сейчас все были истощены. Каждый шиноби должен был сыграть свою роль для восстановления Конохи.

Он не был исключением. 

Реакция была незамедлительной. Оба мальчика вскочили на ноги, крепко сжав руки. Когда они повернулись к нему, он мог разглядеть, как бледны их лица под слоем грязи. 

— Ч-что тебе надо? — спросил тот, кого назвали Изумо.

Он думал, что они близки к половому созреванию, но эти распахнутые пустые глаза заставили Генму пересмотреть свое мнение.

— Просто пришел отдать дань уважения, — он приподнял лилии и указал букетом на обелиск.

— … ты АНБУ, — пробормотал другой в ужасе.

Быстрый взгляд вниз подтвердил слова ребенка. Черт возьми, он забыл сменить форму.  _ Последние несколько недель я об этом не задумывался.  _ Вздохнув, Генма провел рукой по волосам. 

— Должно быть, устал больше, чем думал.

Засохшая кровь пятнами темнела на его сером жилете ,  а маска Кицунэ висела в креплении на бедре. Он только что вернулся с миссии S-ранга и у него было всего три часа, прежде чем он уйдет на следующую.

Чудо, что он еще не начал путать свою голову с задницей. 

Мальчики уставились на него со странной смесью трепета и ужаса в глазах. Они оставались сидеть на месте, просто крепче вцепившись друг друга, когда Генма вышел вперед и положил лилии перед Мемориальным камнем. Целая колонна новых имен стояла у него перед глазами снова и снова, день за днем, с тех пор, как тела были извлечены из-под обломков.

Слишком большие глаза впились в него, когда он потер шею. Наблюдая за парочкой краем глаза, он выдохнул сквозь зубы. Положил руки на пояс. Они выглядели так же «хорошо», как он себя чувствовал. 

— Вам нужна ванна.

Смелость на двух ощетинившихся, покрытых грязью лицах превратилась в злобную гримасу.

— Ну извини! Мы не такие удачливые, чтобы быть активными шиноби.

— Котецу, — прошипел Изумо, обхватив плечи друга. Не нужно было быть АНБУ, чтобы уловить страх в этом восклицании. Так, они студенты Академии. Вероятно уже почти выпускники, если их рост был хоть каким-то показателем. Только вот половина Академии лежала сейчас в руинах из-за случайного удара хвоста Кьюби. Потребуются месяцы, чтобы она вновь начала работать.

Котецу выдернул руку из хватки своего друга.

— Оставь этот тон, Зумо, — палец ткнулся Генме в грудь. — У него есть чистая одежда, еда и, вероятно, безопасное место для сна. Он вообще не страдает, но при этом  _ имеет наглость  _ так говорить с нами? — темные глаза уставились на Генму, сверкая сильными эмоциями, которые имели мало общего с гневом, и много — с потерей, горем и безысходностью, которые испытывал ребенок. — Фигня. Все это  _ фигня _ .

Генма сделал шаг назад, подняв руки, защищаясь:

— Хэй, погодите, я…

— Ничто из этого не имеет значения и то это знаешь! — сжав ладони в кулаки, Изумо топнул ногой. — Никого это не волнует и твоя злость на АНБУ этого не изменит!

— Это нечестно!

— И что? Ничего не изменится. Ты — все, что у меня осталось, и ты хочешь спорить с АНБУ?! Ты  _ хочешь,  _ чтобы тебя забрали? Так?

Сжав зубы, Котецу уставился в землю:

— … Нет.

Сенбон щелкнул о стиснутые зубы, когда Генма резко выдохнул. Что-то тяжелое осело у него в животе. Они потеряли всех. Вот почему они были у Мемориального камня, вот почему они были такими изможденными. Черт, дети их возраста не должны быть сами по себе. Было достаточно тяжело смотреть, каково сейчас Какаши и Иваши.

Не было никого, кто мог позаботиться о них? Какого демона они не были в приюте с другими детьми?

_ Ты знаешь, почему _ , — прошептал тихий голос в глубине его сознания. —  _ Он переполнен детьми после атаки. Там полный хаос. _

Они совсем одни.

Генма обнаружил, что потянулся к своей сумке с припасами до того, как осознал это.

— Вот, — вытащив из сумки два сухпайка, он кинул их мальчикам. Блин, у них слезы на глазах. Так дело не пойдет. — Они на вкус, как картон, но достаточно питательны.

Изумо и Котецу инстинктивно поймали пайки. Хорошие рефлексы означали, что их мышцы не начали деградировать из-за голода, а значит у этих двоих еще есть надежда. Котецу подозрительно посмотрел на него, когда Изумо почти заглотил плитку целиком.

— В чем подвох?

Генма пожал плечами, его сенбон качнулся, когда он сказал:

— Никакого подвоха, я просто знаю, что значит быть голодным.

Брови ребенка сошлись в одну линию, на лице отразилось недоверие. Громкое бурчание желудка заставило его вцепиться зубами в плитку. Генма сунул руки в карманы, подавляя ужас, поднимающийся в его груди. Он знал, когда дал им пайки, что этой крохи доброты будет недостаточно. Эти мальчики балансируют над пропастью, которая может либо создать, либо разрушить их будущее.

В этот момент Генма понял, что уже сделал свой выбор.

— Ладно, у меня есть около двух часов, — он взъерошил их волосы, мимоходом отметив, что пальцы застряли в спутанных прядях.

Две пары костлявых рук поднялись к их головам. Изумо и Котецу нерешительно и осторожно посмотрели на него. Генма не мог винить их в этом, не после всего того дерьма, которое они видели за эти несколько недель. У детей их возраста не должно быть глаз, как у ветеранов-джонинов.

Котецу загородил Изумо.

— С какой стати мы должны тебе верить? Мы тебя не знаем.

Он усмехнулся, сенбон щелкнул о зубы, когда он повернулся к ним лицом. И это все? Эта проблема легко решаема.

— Я Ширануи Генма, токубецу джонин, бывший член взвода охраны Хокаге, Семнадцать лет. А вы, ребята?

Два рта приоткрылись, и две пары глаз уставились на него, как будто у него выросла вторая голова. Они переглянулись, будто ища друг у друга совета, а затем с одинаковым замешательством посмотрели на него. 

— ...Камизуки Изумо, студент Академии, одиннадцать лет.

— Зумо! — зло прорычал его друг. — Не верь ему. Он нас сдаст и мы снова окажемся в приюте. 

— Мы должны начать хоть кому-нибудь верить, Ко, или мы уже никогда не сможем. — Изумо комкал руках подол своей майки. — Почему бы не Ширануи-сану? Он дал нам еду.

Генма сильнее прикусил сенбон, когда глаза Котецу наполнились слезами. 

— ...Что, если тебе снова будет больно? — тихо спросил он.

_ Что?  _ Зрение Генмы заволокло красным, желание защитить двух беспомощных  _ детей _ стало почти непреодолимым. Он  _ знал,  _ как жестоки могут быть люди по отношению к сиротам войны, но не ожидал столкнуться с таким отношением в своей деревне, особенно после такой страшной катастрофы. Коноха должна быть лучше этого.  _ Я уничтожу любого, кто прикоснется к ним. _

Изумо опустил взгляд на свои ноги.

— Я…

— Никто не собирается вредить вам снова, — он произнес это до того, как успел подумать. — Я позабочусь об этом. — Положив руку на плечо Котецу, он легонько сжал ее, надеясь его подбодрить. _«Соберись, ты многим нужен._ _»_ — Ты отлично позаботился о своем друге, так позволь мне теперь помочь тебе с этим. 

Лицо Котецу сморщилось, когда он попытался сдержать рвущиеся слезы.

— ...Я Хагане Котецу, студент Академии, мне только что исполнилось двенадцать, — он потянулся к руке своего друга и крепко вцепился в нее. — Изумо нужно что-нибудь съесть. Он н-не ел уже несколько дней, я не смог ничего найти для нас…

Поднеся руку к подбородку, Генма щелкнул пальцем по сенбону, зажатому между зубов.

— Как насчет удона с тунцом и салата из дайкона?

Вид широко открытых глаз, полных удивления, чуть не разбил Генме сердце. Он не мог вернуть им то, что они потеряли, но может быть, только может быть, он мог бы помочь им построить лучшее будущее.


	2. Его гремлины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генма моет и кормит Изумо и Котецу.

Ребенок вздрогнул, когда Генма вылил ему на голову еще одно ведро теплой воды. Даже мокрые, волосы Котецу отказывались лежат ровно. Они сопротивлялись гравитации даже сильнее, чем у Какаши, если это возможно.

— Хватит! — протест Котецу заставил его закатить глаза. 

Выдавив еще порцию шампуня на торчащие волосы, Генма тер их, пока пена не покрыла его руки.

— Если вы хотите есть, то сначала помоетесь. И не притащите  _ грязь  _ на мою кухню.

Он собрал волосы в небрежный пучок, отбросил в сторону жилет, ручные щитки и сандалии, закатил штанины до колен и рукава до локтей.

Из-за громкого бурчания в животе мальчик погрузился в воду, признавая поражение.

— Ты не был так груб с Зумо, — громко пожаловался он.

— Он не устраивал сцен, как  _ кое-кто _ , — Генма в третий раз вытащил пробку из ванны, позволяя мутной воде стечь.

Изумо покраснел и сильнее потёр голые руки. Его волосы оказались темно-каштановыми под всей этой грязью.

— М-мне нравится купаться.

Открыв воду, Генма промыл лицо в раковине и жестом пригласил Котецу обернуться. Ребенок неохотно подчинился. Чертовы  _ гремлины _ , оба.

— ...Ты действительно сделаешь нам одэн*? — полный надежды голос Котецу почти разбил ему сердце. Гребаный стыд, они вынуждены были страдать в одиночестве.

— Если у меня будет время, то да. Если нет, то обещаю, что сделаю, как только вернусь с миссии. — Генма мягко промыл спину Котетсу, там, где он сам не мог дотянуться. На бледной коже было несколько порезов, словно его тащили по бетону. Кожа покраснела и была воспаленной в нескольких местах — признаки инфекции из-за отсутствия надлежащих санитарных условий.

— Там много еды. Вы можете позаботиться себе сами… — Генма запнулся на середине предложения, наткнувшись на два испуганных взгляда.

— Ты бросаешь нас? — мышцы Котецу напряглись под рукой Генмы.

— Т-ты не можешь, Ширануи-сан! — Изумо почти кричал, темные глаза блестели от едва сдерживаемых слез.

_ Что за…?  _ Это была не та реакция, которую он ожидал. Генма открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он вернется через несколько дней и что волноваться не стоит, но быстро захлопнул его, щелкнув сенбоном. Он не мог этого гарантировать. После всего, что они видели, мальчики прекрасно понимали это.

Генма понятия не имел, кого или что они потеряли кроме неопределенного  _ все  _ и  _ всех _ . В их глазах было то же страдальческое, потерянное выражение. Потерев затылок влажной рукой, Генма вздохнул. Вместо того, чтобы предлагать слова, которые, как он знал, будут восприняты, как пустые успокаивающие банальности, он предложил вместо этого объятия. Это не сильно улучшит ситуацию, но иногда действия были более утешительными, чем слова.

К его удивлению, вода выплеснулась и намочила его черную безрукавку АНБУ за несколько секунд. Две слишком худые фигурки прижались к нему и спрятали слезы во влажной ткани его униформы. Завернув их в полотенца, Генма взъерошил им волосы, отмытые наконец от скопившейся за прошедшие недели грязи.

— Моя миссия должна быть короткой. Если я задержусь больше, чем на две недели, идите к дежурным у ворот. Попросите Намиаши Райдо. Скажете ему:  _ блуждающий огонь** больше не бродит слепо.  _ Он знает, что это значит, и он поможет вам устроиться где-нибудь в безопасном месте, хорошо?

— Зачем ему это делать? — брови Котецу сошлись вместе и Генма сразу понял, что это значит:  _ «я не убежден».  _ Губы Генмы изогнулись в кривой усмешке.

— Потому что я попрошу его. Он мой лучший друг.

— Хорошо, Ширануи-сан, — пробормотал Изумо с покорной решимостью.

Генма сдержал ярость в груди, чтобы из-за нее не напряглись мышцы или это не отразилось на лице. Изумо был слишком тихим и не из-за застенчивости, которая могла бы сделать его манеры такими. Этот вид тишины был близко знаком Генме, это то, с чем боролся Котецу. Тишина Изумо была давно укоренившейся пустотой, той пустотой, которая оставалась после того, как у человека угасала любовь к жизни. Он положил руку на спину мальчика, все еще чувствуя легкую дрожь, которая казалась неотъемлемой частью Изумо.

— Я положил одежду для вас на моей кровати, — Генма сжег катоном грязные, зараженные паразитами  _ тряпки _ , которые были на Котецу и Изумо, как только они их сняли. Как приятно это было. В любом случае, ему нужно купить им одежду.

— Идите одевайтесь, я посмотрю, что смогу собрать нам поесть по-быстрому.

К сожалению, их помывка заняла больше времени, чем предполагалось. Одэн может подождать, пока он не вернется с миссии. Из-за того, что его лимит времени подходит к концу, Генма бросил немного риса в кастрюлю, положил несколько кусочков курицы на сковородку и поставил греть немного мисо-супа. К тому времени, когда Изумо и Котецу сунули головы на кухню, Генма был уже одет в полную форму АНБУ, а маска Кицунэ висела на бедре.

— Вы только посмотрите. Под всей этой грязью есть настоящие дети, — слегка поддразнил их Генма. Он поставил последнюю миску с мисо-супом на маленький котацу и развернулся, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть их. Они оба тонули в его одежде и ничего нельзя было с этим поделать. Слишком большие футболки висели на худеньких фигурках. Ворот сполз с плеча Изумо, а Котетсу продолжал придерживать шорты. Ну, по крайней мере, они были чистыми и сухими.

Сильное улучшение, по его скромному мнению.

Генма сел, вытянув ноги под котацу.

— Давайте, — указал он парочке. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему они застыли в дверях. По ощущениям, ему было двенадцать целую жизнь назад. В некотором смысле, так оно и было. 

— Хватит там стоять и глазеть. Я знаю, что это ничего особенного, но у меня есть двадцать минут. Давайте, насладиться трапезой вместе. 

Котецу сжал губы в тонкую линию, переводя взгляд с Генмы на еду и обратно. 

— ...Мы действительно можем это съесть? — Изумо потянулся к руке своего лучшего друга, вжавшись в бок другого мальчика.

Генма прикусил щеку, потому что это было  _ слишком _ красноречиво. Кто, черт возьми, мучил голодающих детей, дразня их едой?

— Блин, да, я не могу съесть все это сам, — он похлопал по подушке рядом с собой.

Напряженный момент прошел, затем два маленьких тела забрались ему под бок. Крошечные ноги ударили его под котацу, и они вцепились в простую еду. 

На несколько мгновений установилось комфортное молчание. Генма неохотно сунул рис в рот и выпил мисо-суп, как пиво во время состязаний по выпивке у Энсуи.

Вздохнув, он поставил миску на котацу. Оба мальчика смотрели на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Что?

Два взгляда в быстро вернулись к еде, Изумо откусил кусок курицы. Генма ухмыльнулся и сложил грязные тарелки вместе. 

— Надеюсь, вам понравилось, потому что, пока вы остаетесь здесь, мы едим вместе, когда можем. Правила семьи Ширануи.

Мальчики с удивлением уставились на него. 

— ...семьи? — спросил Котецу с полным ртом риса.

— Да, — Генма распустил волосы из пушка, в который собрал их до этого. К сожалению, время истекло. Он должен идти.

— Это было правилом, когда я был ребенком, просто не было никого, чтобы… ну, я думаю, вы оба понимаете.

Сжав губы, Изумо наблюдал, как токубецу-джонин проверяет содержимое оружейной сумки.

— Ты уходишь сейчас, верно?

— Я должен встретиться со своим напарником через пять минут, — Генма сунул ноги в сандалии и застегнул их. — Оставайтесь здесь, пока меня нет. Не привлекайте к себе внимания, пока я не смогу легализовать ваше пребывание здесь, ладно? Я вернусь так быстро, как смогу.

Поднявшись на подоконник, он надел на лицо старую маску  _ Кицунэ  _ Кушины-сан. Когда он оглянулся на прощание, Изумо и Котецу смотрели на него из-за котацу с потерянными, ищущими глазами, которые видели слишком много слишком рано. Живот Генмы скрутило в узел. Черт, он не хотел оставлять их так, но долг зовет.

— Убедитесь, что вы достаточно отдыхаете. Вы сможете есть все, что есть в шкафах. 

— ...Хорошо, Ширануи-сан.

Удовлетворенный этим, Генма шагнул в окно. Когда он собирался прыгнуть на крышу, что-то ухватилось за его жилет и крепко держало. Генма потянулся к сумке с оружием на голых инстинктах. Кунай вонзился в подоконник прямо рядом с рукой Котецу. Он уставился на оружие с бледным лицом. 

Мальчики вцепились в его униформу.

Мудрец, помоги ему, он мог убить их обоих!

— Если вы не хотите оказаться под землей на глубине двух метров, никогда не хватайте так шиноби. 

Котецу надулся, а Изумо отвел глаза, но оба упрямо цеплялись за его жилет.  _ Гремлины.  _ Эта мысль снова пришла в его голову.  _ В них все еще есть какая-то наглость. _

На самом деле это было довольно зрелищно.

Прикусив щеку изнутри, Генма оглянулся на них.

— Что такое? Вам нужно сказать то, что у вас на уме, прямо сейчас, иначе придется подождать, пока я вернусь.

— Ширануи-сан, мы просто… — начал Изумо, только чтобы замолчать, когда его уверенность ослабла. Им нужно поработать над этим. Сомнение в себе для шиноби — это верный путь в могилу.

— Ты вернешься в порядке, ведь так? — вмешался Котецу, помогая лучшему другу. — Мы не простим, если нет.

Нежная любовь расцвела в груди Генмы. Черт, они уже проросли в него. Повернувшись достаточно, чтобы быстро поймать взгляд Изумо и Котецу, он отсалютовал им:

— Есть, сэр.

Это тепло оставалось с Генмой еще долго после того, как он встретился с Гончей и они растворились в ночи. Будучи напарниками уже почти год, они бесшумно заняли привычный строй, когда Генма прикрывал Гончую справа — со слепой стороны, когда его шаринган должен был оставаться закрытым.

Они бесшумно пролетели через деревья, скрывая шаги с помощью небольшого количества чакры, направленной в подошвы сандалий. Этого количества чакры было недостаточно, чтобы их обнаружили, если бы только рядом не оказалось чрезвычайно опытного сенсора. Пока они находились в Стране Огня, это был рассчитанный риск. 

Генма приземлился перед прыжком на следующую ветку. Гончая бежал быстро, но с этим он мог справится достаточно легко. Обычно они путешествовали в тишине, остро чувствуя потенциальную опасность. Но этой ночью все ощущалось по другому, сам  _ Генма  _ чувствовал себя по другому. Это тепло оставалось с ним, заставляя его чувствовать себя легким, чего он не ощущал с тех пор, как Шизуне согласилась попробовать их безумные отношения на расстоянии.

Это было головокружительное изменчивое чувство. Впервые с тех пор, как он был генином, у Генмы был кто-то, кто ждал его дома. У него были  _ дети _ , которые зависели от него. Может быть, именно это заставило его прервать его обычное молчание, а может быть, это было искреннее любопытство. У него не было времени, чтобы детально проанализировать свои мотивы. 

— Эй, Гончая, как поживает тот ребенок? Уже прошла неделя с тех пор, как ты отнес его в больницу, верно?

Гончая был в команде с ним и Читалом в тот вечер, когда уловил запах Умино Ируки в одном из районов, полностью разрушенных Кьюби. Генма краем уха слышал о ребенке, который вытащил его напарника из-под каменного завала. Долг погашен, жизнь за жизнь, заявил Гончая. Но Генма видел, как покровительственно тот прижимал к себе ребенка, без намека на желание отдать его, даже когда налетели медики и хотели забрать Ируку.

Генма замечал эти мелочи (все-таки он недаром был АНБУ). Этот тип заботы выходил за рамки простого погашения долга. Не то чтобы он собирался когда-либо указать на это одному седому АНБУ. Генма не хотел сталкиваться с холодным ответом, который обязательно последовал бы за этим. Гончая все-равно будет все отрицать.

И все же он спросил.

Когда Гончая перепрыгнул с одной ветки на другую, он слегка запнулся, что ясно показало, что вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Он не моя забота, — последовал пренебрежительный ответ.

Под маской Кицунэ Генма изогнул бровь, но больше ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Похоже, это не было концом взаимодействия его напарника с Умино Ирукой, даже если слухи о том, как тот терроризировал шиноби по всей деревне в поисках  _ Какаши,  _ не стоят внимания.

Возможно, в будущем Умино Ирука станет хорошим другом для Изумо и Котецу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай, если кто не знает:   
> *Одэн — японское «зимнее» блюдо, состоящее, как правило, из нескольких компонентов, таких как вареные яйца, дайкон, аморфофаллус коньяк и рыбные котлеты, тушеное в бульоне даси и заправленное соевым соусом.  
> ** Фамилия «Ширануи» (不知 火) означает «Неизвестный Огонь» или «Фосфоресцирующая Пена» — японское атмосферное явление. Это также термин, для блуждающих огней.  
> Э


	3. Его решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возвращение Генмы вызывает некоторые сомнения в отношении реализации и реакций.

Генма запрыгнул в окно своей гостиной на голой силе воли. Как только его ноги коснулись пола, его, наконец, охватило чувство безопасности. Ноги подкосились и он упал, как мешок с камнями. Токубецу-джонин едва успел подставить руки, когда его лицо было в нескольких сантиметрах от того, чтобы ткнуться в ковер. Болело все тело. Каждое движение заставляло его мышцы вопить, мучительно протестуя против любого движения. Истощение чакры было тем еще  _ дерьмом.  _ Как Какаши справляется с этим после каждой чертовой миссии?

Добравшись до котацу, Генма оперся на него, чтобы подняться на ноги. И почти сразу упал под своим собственным весом. Он врезался в котацу, с грохотом перевернув тяжелый дубовый стол. В голове зазвенело, заставив Генму застонать, когда он упал на спину.

Ладно, все пошло не так, как планировалось.

Дверь его спальни распахнулась, ударившись о стену, заставив ее петли застонать. Дверь со скрипом закрылась на несколько сантиметров от полученного импульса. Изумо и Котецу в панике ворвались в коридор. Они оказались рядом с ним, когда Генме удалось поднять свое избитое тело в сидячее положение.

В груди вспыхнула гордость, когда он заметил блеск спрятанного куная. Они были готовы к нападению, так же, как должен быть готов любой шиноби. Хорошо, очень хорошо.

— Привет, гремлины, — хихикнул он, захрипев, когда это потревожило его ушибленные ребра. Блин, некоторые из них могут оказаться сломанными. Он знал, что должен был заставить какаши сделать остановку в доме Кито.

Бледный и дрожащий Изумо осторожно прижал руку к его боку. Генма зашипел от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы. Да уж, в ребрах явно трещины, если не переломы. 

— Ко, принеси аптечку из ванной, пожалуйста.

— Понял, — с решительным кивком Котецу толкнул стол обратно на ножки и убежал за аптечкой. 

Генма безмолвно поблагодарил Чоузу-сенсея за то, что тот вбил необходимость иметь запасные аптечки в их с Гаем и Эбису головы, когда они были генинами. Это уже не один раз спасало его задницу.

— Посмотрите-ка, ты уже берешь на себя ответственность, Изумо, — поддразнил он между вздохами. Немного разрядить обстановку — это все, что он мог сделать в данный момент.

— Йошино-сенсей учила нас оказывать неотложную первую помощь, — мальчик быстро расстегивал крепления, снимая щитки с его рук и его жилет АНБУ. Генма переместился, так чтобы их было проще снять, но позволил Изумо показать свои навыки. Черт, оба ребенка, казалось, знали, что делают.

Котецу уселся рядом со своим другом, а открытая аптечка устроилась между ними. Оба натянули одноразовые перчатки, синие, рекомендованные Шизуне. О, она бы была очень горда, видя, что они используют рекомендованную ею защиту. эта мысль заставила его глубо разулыбаться.  _ Хей, мой прекрасный ангел, надеюсь, ты любишь детей.  _

Его следующее письмо к ней будет очень глупым.

— Тебе больно где-то еще, Ширануи-сан? — Изумо задрал его водолазку до подмышек. Оба мальчика заметно вздрогнули от множества темных синяков, усеявших его ребра. У Генмы не хватило духу сказать им, что у него были травмы и похуже. Они и так уже сильно волновались.

Это было почти мило.

— В основном только ребра. Есть несколько ожогов на ногах, но о них уже позаботились, — проворчал он, стараясь не дергаться, когда Котецу не слишком осторожно стянул с него сандалии.

— Йошино-сенсей сказала, что полевые повязки никогда не подходят для длительного лечения, — коротко заметил Котецу. Отложив сандалии Генмы в сторону, мальчик размотал временную повязку, которую сделал Какаши во время их миссии.

Генма обнаружил, что держит рубашку, пока Изумо перевязывал ему ребра, а Котецу брызгал дезинфицирующим средством на его обожженные ноги. Разве  _ это  _ не было чертовски больно? Генма прикусил щеку, чтобы не выругаться. Эти маленькие ушки слышали достаточно за последние несколько недель и без его красочного языка. — Похоже, это сенсей, с которым лучше не спорить.

Их руки на мгновение замерли на середине перевязки. Две пары темных глаз посмотрели друг на друга, потом на него. 

— Когда Йошино-сенсей учит, ты слушаешь, — просто сказал Изумо.

Генма прикусил сенбон. Авторитет чунина из Академии превосходит для пре-генинов авторитет джонина. Разве это не страшно? 

— По крайней мере, вы будете хорошо готовы к выпускному экзамену.

Пожав плечами, Котецу нанес немного крема от ожогов на покрытую волдырями кожу на лодыжке Генмы. 

— Йошино-сенсей уходила в декретный отпуск в сентябре.

Изумо закрепил бинты у него на ребрах какой-то медицинской лентой, чтобы они оставались на месте. 

— Я думаю, что у них с Нарой-сама теперь маленький мальчик.

Генма чуть не подавился своим сенбоном. 

—  _ Нара-сама? _ Ваш сенсей в Академии — _ Нара Йошино? _ — Ужасающе темпераментная жена их нового командира джонинов Нары Шикаку, главы клана Нара, преподавала в Академии? Это было не страшно, а просто  _ ужасно _ . Он довольно близко познакомился с Яманакой Иноити и Нарами, когда находился под опекой Чоузы-сенсея. В конце концов, ино-шика-чо — неразлучное трио. Нара Йошино была властной и умной женщиной. Она умела заставить окружающих бояться и уважать ее. Он никогда не встречал такой женщины, как она.

Ни Изумо, ни Котецу, казалось, не осознавали, насколько ошеломляющим было их случайное признание. 

— Это она. — Котецу прижал марлевый тампон к его лодыжке и начал наматывать повязку на ожоги. — Она довольно милая, хотя и заставляет делать много домашних заданий.

— Все было бы не так плохо, если бы ты не оставлял все это на последнюю минуту, Ко. — Изумо натянул на Генму рубашку и принялся проверять его зрачки. Шизуне действительно гордилась бы ими.

— Это так  _ скучно _ . — Котецу надул губы, но закончил закреплять повязку на ноге Генмы.

Он прислушивался к их шуткам. Теперь, когда тревога улеглась, его медленно охватывала усталость. С ними все было в порядке. Он добрался до дома относительно целым и невредимым, мальчики, казалось, были в хорошем настроении. Это было великолепно, даже идеально. Все эти волнения напрасны. Проклятые гремлины заставляли его волноваться всю миссию.

Со вздохом Генма плюхнулся обратно на пол, раскинув руки и ноги так, что его только что забинтованная ступня оказалась под котацу. Изумо и Котецу все еще были одеты в его футболки и шорты. Ему действительно нужно пройтись с ними по магазинам, как только восстановит чакру. Он закрыл глаза. Два-три дня — этого должно хватить, чтобы восстановить силы. Конечно, пока они прекрасно справились бы со слишком большой одеждой. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Генма позволил некоторой части напряжения упасть с его плеч. Дети притихли, как только он лег. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды Изумо и Котецу. 

— Не вздумайте снова начинать слезорозлив. Потребуется больше, чем несколько травм, чтобы свалить меня.

Приглушенное сопение было его единственным ответом.

Прикусив сенбон, Генма приоткрыл один глаз. Черт, они оба плакали. Похоже, он был не единственным, кто сжился с беспокойством. 

— Ну же, поверьте в мене хоть немного. Как некрасиво, — усмехнулся он.

Изумо теребил подол футболки, а Котецу так сильно сжал кулаки, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Ах, может быть, они были не настолько в порядке, как он думал вначале. Как глупо с его стороны предполагать это только из-за шутки. Дети были жизнерадостными, но в прошлом месяце они прошли через ад. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они в последний раз чувствовали себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы шутить друг с другом? Он не хотел их расстраивать, они заслужили немного счастья после всего. 

— Эти раны — ничто, я гарантирую...

— Почему ты так отмахиваешься?! — Котецу внезапно взорвался, полностью оборвав слова Генмы.

Тот замер, подавляя в себе инстинкты, которые практически кричали, чтобы он выплюнул свой сенбон прямо в горло угрозы. Все его существо в эту долю секунды видело в Котецу угрозу. От парня исходил гнев, смешанный с жаждой крови. Генма никогда не видел столько ярости внутри такого маленького человека.

Какаши в свои лучшие дни был клубком тщательно контролируемой горечи, но это,  _ это  _ была чистая, необузданная ярость. Это было похоже на щелчок выключателя, как будто ухмыляющийся ребенок из прошлого был совершенно другим человеком. Пре-генин не должен быть способен использовать жажду крови. Где, черт возьми, Котецу хранил весь свой гнев? Как долго он копился?

— Котецу, — Генма с трудом заставил свое ноющее тело принять сидячее положение. — Прости, я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло. — Ему нужно успокоить парня, прежде чем он обрушит на их головы целый взвод АНБУ.

Изумо побледнел. Он прижался к Генме, дрожа всем телом.

— Ты не можешь так поступать! Это  _ не  _ пустяки! — Котецу схватил аптечку и швырнул ее в ближайшую стену. Она разлетелась вдребезги при ударе, медицинские принадлежности и кусочки пластикового контейнера упали на пол. — От сожалений лучше не становится!

Черт, это были его медикаменты. Генма поднял руки, они слегка дрожали от усилий, которые он прилагал. Поскольку он был истощен, у него не было другого выбора, кроме как уговорить парня успокоиться. 

— Я знаю, просто не хотел, чтобы вы волновались...

— Это моя работа! — закричал Котецу, и слезы быстро выступили у него на глазах. — Никому до этого дела нет, так что придется мне! Почему ты продолжаешь игнорировать мои чувства?!

_ Погодите, что? _

Откуда, черт возьми, это взялось? Генма еще не успел провести достаточно времени с мальчиками, чтобы установить с ними какие-то отношения. 

— Котецу, я не...

— Прости меня, Ко! — Изумо взвыл и почти полностью спрятался за Генму. Он чувствовал, как ребенок, прижавшись к его спине, дрожит, как лист. 

...о.

_ О. _

Не он был катализатором, а  _ Изумо _ .

— Тебе было больно заботиться обо мне, а я этого не хотел! — Слова вырвались из Изумо в быстрой панике — шквал торопливых, испуганных объяснений. — Но ты так упрям, что никогда не слушаешь. Я должен был  _ что-то сделать! _

— Ты мой лучший друг! Я не могу потерять и тебя тоже!! — закричав, Котецу схватил забутон и швырнул его в Изумо.

Инстинктивно поймав тяжелую подушку, Генма из последних сил ударил ею по колючей голове малыша. 

—  _ Довольно! _ — крикнул он, позволив частичке своей собственной жажде крови просочиться в эту команду.

Оба мальчика мгновенно замерли.

Генма фыркнул, все его тело сотрясалось от напряжения. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, но это было слишком важно, чтобы оставлять его в подвешенном состоянии. 

— Я знаю, что это займет некоторое время, чтобы понять, но послушайте мои слова:  _ мне  _ не все равно. Вы не одни. Вы оба в безопасности. Никто не причинит вам вреда, пока я жив, понятно?

В комнате воцарилась внезапная тишина. Оба мальчика уставились на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Затем лицо Котецу сморщилось, а у Изумо задрожала нижняя губа.

Они оба разрыдались.

Тихо вздохнув, Генма обнял их за плечи. Он плюхнулся обратно на пол, увлекая за собой рыдающих детей. Они прижались к нему, по одному с каждой стороны. Его поврежденные ребра протестующе ныли, но Генма не обращал внимания на боль. Это был отвратительный плач. Оба мальчика рыдали, как младенцы, вытирая сопли и слезы о его черные форменные штаны, пока не начали трястись и икать.

Они были так чертовски сломаны. Как он мог помочь им? С чего, черт возьми, ему начать? Генма понятия не имел. Он крепче прижал к себе Изумо и Котецу, гнев в его груди нарастал с каждым всхлипом, который срывался с их дрожащих губ. Ему нужно было больше информации, методики,  _ что-то _ , что можно использовать.

_ Похоже, завтра нужно отправиться в библиотеку. _

Когда ему требовались ответы, Генму можно было найти, уткнувшегося носом в книгу. Библиотека никогда не подводила его. Его допуск АНБУ, позволял получить доступ к более... ограниченным материалам. Хотя вся эта бумажная волокита по получению секретных книг была той еще занозой в заднице. Но если он может помочь детям, то это стоит того, чтобы заполнить нескольких десятков страниц документов.

Неужели он откусил больше, чем мог проглотить, приютив Изумо и Котецу? Если он не позаботится о них, то кто это сделает? Они уже проваливались сквозь щели системы. Если он от них откажется, они пострадают еще больше. У них и так уже было слишком много травм. Изумо зажимался, как побитый щенок, а Котецу каким-то образом прятал в себе страшный, бушующий ад.

Он определенно был не в своей тарелке.

Может быть, у Чоузы-сенсей найдется какой-нибудь совет?

Или у Райдо, он всегда знал, что делать.

Генма сдул с глаз челку. Сейчас была середина ночи, и они все были измотаны. Прижав мальчиков поближе, он сдвинулся так, чтобы все они оказались под котацу, и пнул обогреватель. Тепло омыло их, прогоняя поздний осенний холод и ослабляя напряжение в напряженных мышцах. Генма гладил мальчиков по спине, пока они не успокоились, эмоционально истощенные.

— Ты тоже важен, Генма-сан, — пробормотал Изумо ему в плечо, уже почти засыпая.

— ...Ммм, — Котецу промурлыкал что-то в знак согласия, а потом тихо захрапел.

Теплая нежность, возникшая еще перед его уходом, нахлынула на него еще сильнее, чем прежде.  _ Тогда они впервые назвали меня Генмой. _ Он улыбался как идиот, пока его не осенило. 

— О, черт, — тихо выругался он, уронив голову на пол позади себя.

Он по уши влип, он уже успел к ним привязаться. 


	4. Его решение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самое время, чтобы Генма позаботился о законной стороне вопроса.

Приблизившись к Башне Хокаге, Генма дважды коротко вспыхнул чакрой. После он почувствовал ответную вспышку — разрешение Сандайме Хокаге войти в его кабинет. Неуверенно балансируя на черепичной крыше, Генма открыл окно и бесшумно проскользнул внутрь.

Поля шляпы Сарутоби Хирузена едва виднелись над стопками бумаг, заваливших его стол. Кандзи  _ огонь _ повернулся в сторону гостя, что свидетельствовало о том, что его появление заметили. 

— Ах, Генма, чем обязан столь неожиданному визиту?

Должно быть, его появление было для Сандайме совершенно неожиданным. Если ему не нужно было получить задание или отчитаться, Генма избегал Башни Хокаге, как чумы. Слишком много неприятных воспоминаний грозило захлестнуть его, как только он входил внутрь. Вид этого стола был для него спусковым крючком —  _ стрессором _ , как называли его учебники по психологии, которые он взял в библиотеке. Просто гремлины не единственные, у кого были проблемы с психическим здоровьем. Генма обнаружил у себя слишком много симптомов  _ боевой усталости _ , а Какаши был ходячей иллюстрацией для  _ контузии  _ (что, по-видимому, было новым названием для стресса, вызванного травмой?). Ему  _ действительно  _ нужно было вникнуть во все это подробнее.

Слава Мудрецу, что его девушка — такой красивый и умный ирьенин. Шизуне продолжала посылать ему отрывки из медицинских текстов, книг по психологии и личных записей Цунаде-химе. У него чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли, когда она в первый раз прислала ему страницу, исписанную аккуратным почерком Цунаде. И черт бы его побрал, если это не было информативно.

После недели напряженных исследований его прекрасный ангел прислала ему информацию кое о чем, что помогло  _ и _ гремлинам,  _ и _ ему самому.

_ Арт-терапия. _

Так вот, у Генмы не было ни малейшего художественного таланта — он не умел рисовать, писать, играть на музыкальных инструментах или петь, у него были две левые ноги, когда дело касалось танцев, и он лепил примерно так же, как жаба левой лапой. Но было что-то такое в том, чтобы просто открыть краски и рисовать с мальчиками. Это, казалось, приносило удивительное чувство освобождения.

Это давало столь необходимый выход ярости Котецу, неуверенности Изумо и его собственным затянувшимся чувствам некомпетентности и вины. Теперь мальчики улыбались, смеялись, играли, иногда даже поддразнивали друг друга. Все то, что должны делать два одиннадцатилетних ребенка. Генма даже уговорил Иваши и Райдо попробовать присоединиться к ним. Если его товарищи — бывшие телохранители Хокаге — тоже не выиграют от этого, он съест свой чертов сенбон.

Прочистив горло, Генма поклонился человеку, наполовину скрытому за стопками бумаг. 

— Простите, что беспокою вас, когда вы так заняты, Хокаге-сама, но я надеялся, что у вас найдется минутка для разговора. Это очень важно.

— Пока ты не против общаться с кипой бумаг, мой мальчик, у меня есть все время мира. — Шляпа Хокаге слегка наклонилась, показывая, что Хирузен либо подписывает, либо читает какой-то документ.

Генма потер рукой затылок. Как лучше всего подойти к этому вопросу? 

— Формы законной опеки все еще выдаются несовершеннолетним шиноби квалификационного ранга?

Стул Хирузена резко заскрежетал по полу. Генма обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в глаза Сандайме Хокаге поверх его бумаг. 

— То, о чем ты говоришь, использовалось после Первой мировой войны шиноби, чтобы позаботиться о клановых сиротах. Это старый закон, о котором я давно не слышал, но он все еще имеет юридическую силу. — Сарутоби глубоко затянулся. — Ты не из клана, Генма, — произнес он, выпустив клуб дыма. — Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

— Никаких особых причин, Хокаге-сама. — Он стиснул сенбон зубами, когда отмахивался от вопроса. _ Будь осторожен _ , напомнил он себе. Хирузен был умным лидером, несмотря на усталость от долгих лет пребывания на этом посту. Меньше всего Генма хотел, чтобы его сбили до того, как он приведёт дела в порядок. В конце концов, будущее двух детей висело на волоске. — В основном любопытство. Джонин может подать заявление на законное опекунство над генином независимо от возраста, правильно?

— Совершенно верно.

— Это относится и к токубецу джонинам?

— В моей юности было несколько случаев, когда это позволялось в зависимости от конкретного шиноби.

— Будет ли этот закон распространяться и на пре-генинов?

Хирузен глубоко затянулся и с тихим вздохом выпустил дым. 

— Мальчик мой, игра в семантику гораздо лучше подходит для тех, кто намного моложе меня. — От внимательного взгляда его темных глаз у Генмы мурашки побежали по спине. — За свои годы я научился ценить откровенную честность. Конечно, ты можешь потакать старику.

Генма хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу и едва сдержал стон. Конечно, Сандайме Хокаге видел его насквозь. Этого человека не просто так назвали  _ Богом Шиноби. _

— Я знаю двоих ребят, студентов Академии, — со вздохом сдался он. — Они потеряли свои семьи во время… ну, вы понимаете. Им просто нужно место для ночлега, пока они не закончат школу и не выполнят несколько D-рангов. — Жесткий взгляд Хирузена заставил Генму продолжить прежде, чем тот успел вмешаться. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это привести довод, который Хокаге не смог бы логически опровергнуть. — Академия уже ремонтируется. Откроется максимум через полгода. По крайней мере, со мной они будут не на улице, у них есть крыша над головой, еда и одежда. В конце концов, если на на бюджете Конохи будет на двух детей меньше, то это ресурсы можно направить в другие места. В любом случае приют уже переполнен и я почти уверен что один из них  _ пострадал  _ там, Хокаге-сама. Пострадал, как на медовой миссии и...

Хирузен поднял руку, чтобы прервать настойчивую речь Генмы. Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, пока Сандайме рассматривал своего подчиненного поверх бумаг. Генма старался оставаться неподвижным, демонстрировать зрелый профессионализм под пристальным взглядом своего лидера, но нервы мешали. Он несколько раз переступил с ноги на ногу, прежде чем Хирузен капитулировал. 

— О каких детях идет речь?

— Хагане Котецу и Камизуки Изумо. Они оба должны сдать выпускной экзамен в июне этого года.

Хирузен выровнял одну из покосившихся стопок бумаг. 

— Нет никакой гарантии, что они сдадут экзамен.

— Я уверен, что они справятся, они оба довольно упрямы. — Засунув руки в карманы брюк, Генма покачнулся на каблуках. Он стал генином в десять и не видел причин, почему его гремлины не могли этого сделать в двенадцать. — Я буду тренировать их между заданиями. Думайте об этом как о дополнительной гарантии, что они будут готовы. Конохе нужны все шиноби, которых она может собрать, верно?

Сандайме Хокаге глубоко затянулся, его темные глаза изучали лицо Генмы. Наконец, по прошествии, казалось, нескольких часов, он с тихим вздохом отложил трубку. 

— Ты уверен, Генма?

— Хокаге-сама?

— Если отбросить формальности, то в ближайшем будущем ты будешь нести полную ответственность за обоих мальчиков. Я не могу дать тебе отпуск для адаптации. Ты уверен, что сможешь справиться с ними, учитывая твои миссии?

Генма открыл рот, готовый тут же согласиться. Он замолчал,  _ действительно  _ обдумывая вопрос, и захлопнул рот. Он хотел сказать  _ да, конечно, он мог справиться с этим _ , но рациональная часть его разума ничего не знала о ситуации, в которую он добровольно влез. Последняя неделя была сплошным дерьмом из проб и ошибок.

Изумо и Котецу были травмированы до такой степени, что иногда он не знал, что делать. Гнев Котецу временами становился разрушительным. Он уже разбил несколько тарелок и зеркало в ванной. Кошмары Изумо вызывали у него приступы паники. Малыш время от времени вздрагивал даже от собственной тени и постоянно извинялся. В таких случаях Генма не знал, как им помочь.

Желание узнать, что делать, заставляло его ежедневно ходить в библиотеку. Он прочел все книги по психологии, какие только смог достать. Может быть, если бы он понимал их реакцию, то был бы лучше подготовлен к погашению вспышек до того, как они выйдут из-под контроля? Письма Шизуне были золотой жилой предложений, теорий и гипотез, которые поддерживали его на плаву и помогали пробиваться через неопределенность. Но Генма понятия не имел, что он делает на самом деле.

Шизуне на удивление спокойно отнеслась к его новым подопечным, хотя на то, чтобы написать ей первое письмо, ушло несколько часов.  _ «Итак, я сделал тебя матерью двоих детей, поздравляю!» _ Наверное, это был не самый лучший способ сообщить новость. Он попытался пошутить и получил в ответ заслуженный выговор. За этим быстро последовало несколько предложений из учебников и список гражданских методов борьбы, которые нужно было попробовать с Изумо и Котецу.

Като Шизуне была ангелом, и никак иначе.

Поэтому он провел последнюю неделю, оправляясь от ран и занимаясь исследованиями в промежутках между плохо управляемыми приступами ярости у Котецу и пугливой паникой у Изумо. Чем больше Генма читал, тем больше понимал, что все близкие ему люди в какой-то момент сломались и кое-как склеили себя обратно. Райдо, Иваши, Гай, даже его прекрасный ангел и особенно Какаши, его апатичный напарник АНБУ.

Какаши был комком разрозненных кусочков, собранных вместе только чистой, упрямой силой воли. То, что этому парню удавалось функционировать так эффективно, было настоящим чудом. Его напарник АНБУ был клубком проблем, к которому Генма не был готов прикоснуться.

Черт возьми,  _ он _ сам был сломан так же сильно, как и дорогие ему люди, если не хуже. Его попытка помочь Изумо и Котецу была похоже на то, как сломанный ведет проклятых. Генма шел по опасно тонкой грани между заботой о мальчиках и эмоциональной зависимостью от них.

Но печальная реальность заключалась в том, что он был лучшим шансом для этих ребят.

Все это было далеко от идеала, но будь оно все проклято, если Генма не привязался к ним. Райдо сказал, что он нужен, и они действительно нуждаются в нем! Все, кого он любил, трудились изо всех сил, чтобы сохранить деревню сильной, чтобы помочь ей восстановиться после нападения Кьюби. Если Генма не может справиться с такой малой частью этого процесса, то что он здесь делает?

Ради чего Минато-сама и Кушина-сан пожертвовали своими жизнями?

Ради чего Рейдо практически доводит себя до смерти на миссиях по убийству?

Почему Иваши все еще копается в развалинах в поисках тел?

_ Что все они защищали? _

Изумо и Котецу заслуживали лучшего, чем то, что они уже испытали. Он никогда больше не хотел видеть этот потерянный, затравленный взгляд в детских глазах. Генма хорошо помнил, какими грязными и худыми они были, когда он их нашел. Как гремлины продолжали сохранять недоверие и неуверенность в себе. Как будто он в любой момент мог отказать им в еде или любви. Как он мог это сделать, когда обнимал их, пока они плакали? Или позволял им свернуться калачиком и прижаться к нему, пока они спят?

Объятия его мальчиков сгладили боль, глубоко сидящую в его собственном сердце.

Он нуждался в Изумо и Котецу так же сильно, как и они в нем.

— Генма, — голос Хокаге прервал его мысли, возвращая его к текущей ситуации. Черт, он, должно быть, слишком долго молчал. — Ты можешь справиться с Камизуки Изумо и Хагане Котецу одновременно с твоими миссиями?

Прикусив свой сенбон, Генма подавил разочарованный стон. Как бы сильно он ни хотел, чтобы его привязанности к гремлинам было достаточно, как бы отчаянно он ни хотел без малейших колебаний сказать  _ «да» _ , он знал, что это не так. Это было слишком много и слишком рано, чтобы он мог дать окончательный ответ, которого ожидал Сарутоби. С колотящимся сердцем Генма честно ответил: 

— Я могу сделать все, что в моих силах, Хокаге-сама.

Какое-то время Сандайме внимательно изучал лицо Генмы. От пристального взгляда этих темных глаз у него по спине побежали мурашки. А потом этот взгляд исчез, и Хирузен мягко улыбнулся. 

— Очень хорошо, Генма, — достав из ящика стола две коричневые папки, Сарутоби протянул их Генме. — Заполни это. Если ты предоставишь их к завтрашнему вечеру, я одобрю твою просьбу на пробной основе.

— Д-да, сэр! — не веря своим ушам, пробормотала Генма. Головокружительное возбуждение, смешанное с облегчением, поднялось в его груди. — Я немедленно займусь бумагами.

— Не ставь телегу впереди лошади, мой мальчик, — строго предупредил Хокаге. — Это только испытательный срок. Все окончательные решения о законном опекунстве над Хагане Котецу и Камизуки Изумо будут приняты в течение месяца. Тогда мы оценим, как продвигается наше соглашение, понятно?

— Конечно, — Генма низко поклонился. — Спасибо, Хокаге-сама. — Не тот идеальный исход, на который он надеялся, но это был шанс. Просто ему и его гремлинам придется изрядно постараться, чтобы показать Сандайме Хокаге, что их пребывание под его опекой было самым полезным для мальчиков.

Генма был уверен, что сможет дать им хороший дом, если очень постарается.


	5. Его надежда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды поздно вечером Изумо задает Генме несколько трудных вопросов.

Генма подавил зевок, заканчивая свое последнее письмо к Шизуне. Прошло три недели с тех пор, как он официально стал опекуном Изумо и Котецу. Три недели тяжелых проб и ошибок, пока они работали над созданием новой рутины для них троих — вместе, как семья. Это было самое великолепное и сюрреалистическое, что он когда-либо испытывал.

Его первая зарплата после того, как он получил одобрение Сандайме, полностью ушла на новый гардероб для мальчиков. Каждый теперь владел несколькими новыми комплектами одежды и оружейными сумками, наполненными кунаями, сюрикенами, чистыми свитками, а также базовой аптечкой первой помощи. Генма не вполне соглашался с их вкусами в моде  _ (какой уважающий себя шиноби носит неоново-зеленый, Котецу?) _ , но они уже не теряли свои штаны, так что он счел это победой.

Гремлины понемногу рассказали ему о том, что они пережили во время и после нападения Кьюби. Это были неуверенные и часто разрозненные кусочки, которые ему позже пришлось собирать воедино. Генма никогда не настаивал на разъяснениях или дополнительной информации. Шизуне сказала ему не делать этого. А он доверял ее словам, когда дело касалось любого медицинского вопроса, включая психическое здоровье.

(Его прекрасный ангел спасла ему жизнь, кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться в ее компетентности?)

Поэтому сейчас, в этот редкий, свободный от миссии вечер, они жались друг к другу под котацу — по одному мальчику с каждого бока. Ужин с Райдо и Иваши закончился час назад. Посуда была вымыта, а лишняя еда отправилась в холодильник на следующий день. От нечего делать они сидели вместе в уютной тишине, слушая радио, пока Котецу читал комиксы.

У Генмы не было телевизора. Он не так часто бывал дома, чтобы оправдать его покупку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы добавить еще один пункт в его ежемесячный счет поверх и так скудного заработка. АНБУ не могли откладывать не так много денег, как, возможно, думали другие шиноби. Поддержание в порядке доспехов и припасов съедало огромную часть его зарплаты. Остальное шло на жилье, одежду, еду, удобства и т. д. Его покойная сестра Цуру оставила ему небольшое наследство. Он добавлял к деньги к этой сумме, когда мог, но это никогда не было много.

По крайней мере, теперь у него была цель. Если с ним что-нибудь случится, этих денег будет достаточно, чтобы Изумо и Котецу смогли продержаться на плаву до окончания Академии. Цуру всегда думала наперед, поэтому о нем хорошо заботились. Генме нужно было начать делать то же самое. От него зависели другие люди.

Он был нужен.

Изумо и Котецу, Райдо и Иваши, Шизуне и Гай. Все они так или иначе рассчитывали на него. Даже Какаши в своей апатичной манере. Генма латал парня в поле, спасал его задницу на заданиях, приносил его с истощением чакры обратно в Коноху слишком много раз, чтобы они не доверяли и не полагались друг на друга.

Минато-сама сделал их напарниками по причинам, которые были известны только ему одному. Они оба потеряли своего яркого, доброго Хокаге, и теперь Генма не собирался оставлять Какаши одного.

Генма многое потерял в своей жизни, но Какаши потерял  _ все и всех _ . У Генмы все еще был лучший друг, товарищи по команде генинов, джонин-сенсей, Иваши, Изумо, Котецу и Шизуне.

Мудрец благослови его прекрасного, удивительного ангела. Он так ее любил.

Вместе с его собственным она начала посылать письма и мальчикам, всегда по одному для каждого из них. Иногда Изумо или Котецу делились содержимым своих писем. Но по большей части они держали это при себе, это было словно некая молчаливая связь между гремлинами и его ангелом.

_ Его маленькая семья. _

Эта мысль вызвала на его лице глупую улыбку. Насколько это было удивительно? Он всегда думал о Райдо и его команде генинов как о семье. Потом появились Минато-сама, Кушина-сан и Иваши, и они вросли в его сердце, словно крошечные кусочки, которые он когда-то потерял и даже не знал об этом. 

Но Шизуне, Котецу и Изумо были другими. Они были  _ его _ , люди, которых он мог любить, поддерживать и лелеять. Он больше не возвращался в пустой дом. Изумо и Котецу вдохнули жизнь в эти пустые стены. Каждое сражение, каждое трудное решение и тяжелая миссия вдруг показались ему достойными того, чтобы быть с ними в его жизни.

Котецу откинулся на бок и тихо зевнул. Его веки затрепетали, комикс медленно выскользнул из ослабевшей хватки. Обхватив его рукой, Генма прижал мальчика к себе. Через несколько минут Котецу уже спал и тихо похрапывал.

Наклонившись вперед на котацу, Изумо нежно улыбнулся своему лучшему другу. 

— Я не видел, чтобы Ко так легко засыпал с тех пор, как... ну, ты знаешь.

— Да, знаю, — Генма успокаивающе взъерошил шоколадно-каштановые волосы мальчика. Нападение Кьюби оставалось запретной темой. Он позволял мальчикам поднимать эту тему, когда они чувствовали себя достаточно комфортно, говоря о том, что произошло той ночью, так много или так мало, как им хотелось. Он знал, что они были в бункере во время атаки. Это были последствия, которые так сильно ранили его гремлинов.

— ...Вчера, когда ты был на задании, мы ходили в Западный округ. — Признание прозвучало так внезапно и неожиданно, что Генма не смог сдержать волнения.

— Вы  _ что?! _ Изумо, этот район закрыт для всех, кто ниже ранга чунина. — Структурные повреждения разрушили подземные эвакуационные туннели. Земля на дорогах местами проваливалась. Опустошение простиралось на милю. Команды все еще выкапывали останки из-под обломков.

Изумо сложил руки на коленях. 

— Там были наши дома. Мы просто хотели посмотреть, можно ли что-нибудь спасти…

_ Черт, этот район пострадал сильнее всего. После удара никто не выжил.  _ Генма провел рукой по волосам. Его сенбон щелкнул между зубами, когда он прикусил кончик. 

— Черт возьми, малыш.

Изумо уткнулся лицом ему в рубашку, его плечи были напряжены и дрожали. 

— Нам нужно было самим убедиться, что все... _ все исчезло. _

Обхватив свободной рукой плечи Изумо, он опустил голову на густые рыжеватые волосы. 

— Вы с Котецу можете жить здесь столько, сколько захотите, хорошо?

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Изумо стиснул руки на пижамных штанах. 

— ...Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось опознавать тело, Генма-сан?

Глаза Генмы закрылись. Его плечи опустились от долгого тяжелого вздоха. Это был тяжелый вопрос, который вызвал болезненные воспоминания, к которым он предпочел бы не возвращаться. Если бы это был кто-то другой, он бы либо отшутился, либо просто ударил бы этого кого-то по лицу. Но это был Изумо. Он обещал быть честным и открытым с своими гремлинами, когда они задавали трудные вопросы. 

— Мою старшую сестру, Цуру. — Шизуне в своих письмах всегда подчеркивала необходимость формирования у мальчиков здоровых привычек и навыков общения. Отталкивать плохие вещи и игнорировать их было контрпродуктивно. Генма не мог ожидать, что они будут чем-то делиться, если бы он сам этого не делал. — Мои родители погибли на войне, когда я был маленьким. После этого Цуру растила меня сама. Она была чунином и полевым медиком. Попала в плен вскоре после того, как я стал генином. Шиноби Кири, который пытал ее, посылал куски тела назад по одному. Я должен был опознать каждый. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что случилось с ее головой.

Темные, широко раскрытые глаза смотрели на него, пораженные, но слишком понимающие для одиннадцатилетнего ребенка. 

— Нам пришлось опознать матерей Ко после того, как  _ это  _ случилось. Они так сильно обгорели, что Котецу сначала не узнал их. М-моего отца так и не нашли, — его голос сорвался на рыдание. Он поднял руку и сжал что-то, спрятанное под рубашкой. — Все, что у меня осталось от него — это его жетоны.

— Дерьмо случается, малыш. Мы — шиноби, мы живем тяжелой жизнью и умираем молодыми. Такова реальность нашей профессии. — Сенбон качнулся, когда Генма стиснул зубы. — Я не могу изменить то, что случилось с тобой в прошлом. Черт возьми, это почти гарантия того, что в будущем вы столкнетесь с худшим, особенно если вы станете чунинами, а позже и джонинами. — Изумо напрягся, прижавшись к нему. Генма только крепче прижал к себе обоих мальчиков. — Тем не менее, я думаю, что наша короткая жизнь дает нам все больше оснований жить полной жизнью, пока мы можем. Моя сестра всегда говорила эти банальности.  _ Выкладывайся на все сто процентов, что бы ты ни делал. Не сожалей. Следуй зову своего сердца и так далее. _

Изумо вытащил жетоны из-под рубашки, не сводя темных глаз с тусклого металла, болтавшегося у него между пальцами. 

— Мне они кажутся скорее идеалистическими, чем банальными, Генма-сан.

— Возможно, — согласился Генма, пожав плечами. — Цуру всегда была человеком, у которого  _ стакан наполовину полон _ .

— Это хорошее отношение.

— Это лучший ниндо.

Осторожно проведя большим пальцем по жетонам, Изумо спрятал их обратно под рубашку. 

— Ты ни о чем не жалеешь, Генма?

Глаза Генмы закрылись от натиска болезненных воспоминаний, которые всплыли на поверхность его сознания. В груди словно что-то сжалось. Каждый человек, которого он когда-либо подводил, был сожалением, которое он никогда не мог исправить. С трудом сглотнув растущий комок в горле, Генма тихо пробормотал:

— Об очень, очень многом.

Изумо издал какой-то тихий звук, который Генма не смог разобрать. В конце концов, его сожаления, его ниндо, его убеждения – все это не имело значения. Он разложил свои ценности перед мальчиками, как кусочки мозаики, но их работа заключалась в том, чтобы сложить эти кусочки в узор их собственной жизни. Картина, которую Изумо и Котецу получат в конце концов, будет их и только их. Какие бы влияния они ни испытывали на своем пути, это будут именно влияния. Все, что он мог сделать, это поддержать их в меру своих возможностей.

Это было только начало пути Изумо и Котецу.

Генме оставалось только надеяться, что он увидит, куда их занесет.


End file.
